


Lestrade knew

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: I don't really care it's OOC, I just had this image in my head and it demanded to be written, M/M, Probably very OOC, and it's kinda cute I guess, at least I think it's 221 words, don't even ask, oh yeah and it's in 221b style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a crime, certainly, and many think it unnatural. Well, I suppose many would think your own powers of deduction are unnatural- and I know better than anyone else that you're not above the odd bit of crime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade knew

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is probably a slightly awful fic when it comes to staying in character. I just had an image in my head that I had to write. And it's a 221b fic (probably). Anyway. Yes. I suck at writing notes. It sort of feels like I'm making excuses.

"Oh, you can just kiss him. Don't think I haven't noticed," said Lestrade with a grin, looking at the shocked expression on the faces of Holmes and Watson. He allowed himself a private feeling of self-satisfaction that he'd managed to surprise the detective. It wasn't very often that anyone could say that. Holmes recovered his voice first.  
"I must say, Lestrade, I don't know what you're implying. Any such relation between two men is a crime and-"  
"It's a crime, certainly, and many think it unnatural. Well, I suppose many would think your own powers of deduction are unnatural- and I know better than anyone else that you're not above the odd bit of crime."  
Holmes' mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. Lestrade smirked. After a minute, Watson cautiously took Holmes' hand. The detective started, almost scared, but as Watson's thumb lightly brushed his own he slowly relaxed. His head leaned naturally in and rested on the doctor's shoulder. Lestrade smiled fondly at the pair.  
"I should probably return to the station," he said. "Just make sure you keep this in your own home- I won't always be able to cover it up for you."  
Holmes laughed quietly.  
"Thank you, Lestrade."  
The police officer closed the door and left them behind, sitting together, the very picture of domestic bliss.


End file.
